theendtoallthingsfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Mallorn Council
Background The War of the Mallorn Council was TETAT's first war, taking place a mere month after the server first transitioned into a public server. The war was largely fought over the Black Gate, between the Free Peoples and Servants of Sauron. Pre-War Events Battle of Framsburg The battle of Framsburg was the first battle of TETAT history, wherein Sauron sent men of Angmar under the command of Cirion to establish a foothold in the Anduin. The battle was a Wood-Elf/Rohirric victory, but sparked animosity between the Free Peoples and the Dark Lord. Battle of Eryn Vorn The battle of Eryn Vorn, though not relating to the spark of the war, was crucial as being the battle that brought Edrahil into his prime. Edrahil, wielding Ringil, became a hero of the future Mallorn Council, able to face down Sauron with conviction and without fear. Battle of Erebor The battle of Erebor was the origin of the war, as Sauron's forces met with the defeated Dol Guldur and Easterling forces and urged them north. Had the battle not been fought, Sauron would have likely not sieged Thranduil's Halls, starting the war. Course of the War Battle of Thranduil's Halls First Siege of the Black Gate * Formation of the Mallorn Council * Uglûk rallies the Uruks of Isengard against Rohan * Sauron gathers his army Second Siege of the Black Gate * Wood Elven scouts search for the Ringbearer * Rohan bolsters its defenses against Isengard Third Siege of the Black Gate * Halbarad prepares the Grey Company to head south Battle of Helm's Deep Fourth Siege of the Black Gate * Halbarad vanishes, leaving Findegil in charge * Wood Elven scouts map the Black Gate Battle of Carn Dûm * Kandalon vanishes Fifth Siege of the Black Gate * Reinwald dies of his injuries, Legolas takes Esgal to the Woodland Realm and Edrahil safeguards Reinwald's possessions Battle of Minas Morgul * The Chieftain of Mount Gram marches east from the Misty Mountains to raid * Legolas sinks into depression, the Woodland Realm closes borders and the Black Gate is given to the Mallorn Council * Elrohir gives control the Black Gate to the Rohirrim * Uglûk marches the armies of Isengard south Battle of Mount Gram * Beowulf declares open rebellion against Theoden * The Woodland Realm and the Vales of Anduin occupy the Wold * Elrohir enlists Edrahil to create an elite division of the Mallorn Council's greatest champions Battle of Amon Lanc Edrahil-Sauron Duel Siege of Thaurband Aftermath With Sauron's defeat, Sauron's spirit fled to Pertorogwaith, never to rise again until the rise of a certain Gulfling. In his absence, Sauron's followers fought many losing battles against the Free Peoples, yet keeping them on edge served Evil well, as Sauron's eventual return swept many to his side. Impact The War of the Mallorn Council impacted much of TETAT early history, as many important characters died. The War also fomented Legolas' ailing health, throwing him into a deep state of depression for much of his later life. Some claim that the Council of Carn Dûm, reported to have formed later during Sauron's revival, was formed at the end of the war to counter the Mallorn Council. Nevertheless, from the war emerged legendary heroes of Arda, none more plainly than Edrahil himself.